


В этом доме точно не прячется ТоммиИннит

by Evilfairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cringe, It's Alright, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, dream and techno have sex in front of a minor, no harm done, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: сомнительная история о том, как Техно и Дрим делают 18+ вещи, пока несовершеннолетний прячется в ящике и ничего толком не видит и не понимает.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	В этом доме точно не прячется ТоммиИннит

**Author's Note:**

> дсмп, ролеплей, написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла
> 
> эта идея приснилась моему дрожайшему хлебному лососю, и все, что я могла делать - это кричать "а почему это не приснилось мне?!"  
> в любом случае, тут нет ничего графичного, это определенно ниже заявленного рейтинга, но видит бог тема довольно кринжовая, будьте осторожны, все тэги и описания верны. + упоминания о возможных дрим/фанди, дрим/джордж, техно/филза  
> таймлайн - арка изгнания, когда томми прятался у техно дома.

— Так ты говоришь, что Томми здесь нет, — повторяет Дрим, подходя к окну.

— Нет и не было, мы с ним... не особо ладим.

Дрим тихонько смеётся. Странная вещь в нем — то, как мягко он звучит, совсем без попытки быть страшным. Но от этого у Томми почему-то только сильнее кровь стынет в жилах.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — интересуется Техно и заглядывает в сундук.

— С Томми... никто не ладит, судя по всему.

— Переходный возраст. Максимализм. Уверен, он станет приятнее с возрастом.

Дрим раздраженно хмыкает и спрашивает резко:

— Где он, Техно?

Томми перестаёт дышать от глубинного ужаса. Но Техно абсолютно не ведётся. Он издаёт смешной то ли квакающий, то ли хрюкающий звук.

— Ты опять тупишь, Дрим, я сказал тебе четко: я не имею к Томми никакого отношения.

Повисает тишина, и Томми кажется, будто его сердце, настолько громко стучит, что его могут услышать все в этом доме.

— Ладно, — Дрим вздыхает и утомленно снимает броню, складывая её на подоконник. В своём обычном зелёном костюме он выглядит безопаснее и меньше, худым и слабым.

Но это обман, Томми знает.

— Это ещё зачем, — напряжённо интересуется Техно, и Дрим вновь коротко смеётся. 

На этот раз смех не такой страшный, более искренний и тёплый.

— Я шёл сюда долго и был на взводе. И решил, что мы можем сбросить напряжение, раз уж я ошибся и ты не укрываешь Томми у себя.

— Плохая идея, я не в настроении, — поспешно отмахивается Техно.

Они стоят посреди комнаты, со своего места Томми может видеть в основном их ноги, не лица. Хотя какие лица, оба скрыли их за масками. Разве у Дрима вообще есть лицо?

— Почему?

— Не хочу играть в твои игры.

Дрим не отвечает, он лишь невообразимо быстро и ловко подбивает ноги Техно, и они оба падают на пол. Томми замирает и ждёт, что они сейчас начнут драться, но Техно просто остаётся лежать, позволяя Дриму сесть то ли рядом, то ли на его ноги - Томми тщетно пытается разглядеть сквозь щель.

— Я видел Филзу в Манбурге, он выглядел печальным. Наверняка скучает по тебе, беспокоится... Думает, как ты тут…

Техно вздыхает и тихо просит:

— Не приплетай сюда Фила.

— Он всегда с нами, Техно, мне не надо его приплетать, — мягко говорит Дрим. 

Техно издаёт короткий измученный стон.

— Подумай о нем, Техно, о том, что ты мог утешить его. И утешь меня, я так расстроен.

— Мне нет дела до твоих чувств, — выплевывает Техно, а Дрим фыркает и приподнимается так, что Томми может чётко видеть его спину, шею и ремень маски на голове.

Томми в упор не понимает, что происходит, что они делают и о чем говорят, он почти не дышит и не моргает. Дрим возится с чем-то, а потом приподнимается ещё сильнее и начинает медленно опускаться вниз.

— Ха, а неплохо для того, кто не хочет играть в мои игры.

— Ты умеешь убедить.

— Я это или Филза? 

— Заткнись.

Они оба тяжело дышат, Дрим ритмично подергивается вверх вниз, и Томми чувствует, что наблюдает за чем-то... чем-то абсолютно неправильным.

— Я скучаю, знаешь, — говорит Дрим. — По временам, когда Фанди любил меня. Когда Джордж любил меня.

— Бедняжка, — издевательски говорит Техно. — Ведь нет твоей вины в том, что они отвернулись, да?

Дрим дёргается и стонет. Хмыкает. Техно приподнимается на локтях, и Томми может увидеть, что тот представляет собой полнейший беспорядок. Техно не позволяет себе быть в беспорядке. Это…

Мысль начинает пронзать его разум, когда Дрим говорит:

— Может, снимем маски?

— Фу, сопливый романтик, можно подумать у нас тут с тобой любовь до гроба, а не секс для разрядки, — издевкой отвечает Техно и откидывается назад.

Секс. Это слово оглушает Томми и он отшатывается, закрывает лицо руками и пытается не кричать изо всех своих сил. Кровь пульсирует в висках так громко, что он почти не слышит за ней их дыхания и стонов.

А потом в его уши ударяется острый ясный выдох Техно, застревающий в ушах, полный удовольствия и горечи:

— Фил…

***

Когда Дрим уходит, Техно помогает Томми выбраться из коробки. Он не снимает маску, даже когда они остались одни, и Томми благодарен ему за это. Он не уверен, что может смотреть ему в глаза.

Техно вздыхает, открывая окно, чтобы проветрить, и застывает так, напряжённый.

— Никому не говори об этом, Томми.

— Или ты меня убьёшь? — спрашивает Томми, он не уверен в том, насколько это шутка.

— Или это убьёт меня.

Томми кивает, хотя Техно стоит к нему спиной и не видит этого. Он не может собрать мысли в кучу, просто спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— Филза?

Техно оборачивается к нему и роняет:

— Особенно Филу не говори.

Томми соглашается. Не то чтобы он в принципе мог кому-то об этом рассказать. Не то чтобы ему кто-то бы поверил.

Он беспомощно садится на пол в полном молчании.

Техно садится рядом.

— Ну и блядь пиздец же вы тут устроили! — наконец не выдерживает он. — Вы трахнулись, пока я сидел в коробке, Техноблейд, о, вы оба отвратительны!

Техно смеётся.

— О, узнаю Томми, я уже начал думать, что мы травмировали тебя настолько, что ты разучился кричать.

— Вы не нашли времени получше?! Я блядь был прямо там! 

— Именно поэтому я и согласился, чтобы убедить его, что тебя тут точно нет!

Томми шипит на него и думает:

Надо было пырнуть Дрима в спину. И Думает: третья часть его великой серии книг будет особенно великолепной.


End file.
